


Dance with me

by angies_team



Series: Star Wars Rebels one-shots/shorts [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: How Do I Tag, Illegal Activities, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Oh My God, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Was I Thinking?, but meh, ezra and sabine go to a nightclub, ezra does too, ezra is eighteen, ezra's cute, i guess it's how you look at it, i suck ugggghhh, kanera hugs, kinda wanna draw something for this, mom and dad realize their babies are all grown up, my writing is so bad, or smthing, sabezra almost-kiss (???), sabine is nineteen, sabine kicks ass, sabine learns to dance, sabine tells kanan she's not a child, so in the future i guess, this probably doesn't make sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angies_team/pseuds/angies_team
Summary: Ezra introduces Sabine to dancing.The empire interrupts a partyKanan and Hera realize their children aren't so young anymore. :,(-------------He dipped and twisted around her, slipping his and into hers and pulling her towards him. “Ezra! I don’t think I-”“Come on! It’s fun! Just dance!”“I can’t!” Ezra stopped dancing and stared at her.“You, can’t dance? No way!” A grin spread over his face and he pulled her back to him. “Then I’ll have to show you!”Sabine shrieked as he spun her in a circle and sliding outward, his hand still intertwined with his. Sabine had a hard time keeping up at first, all the quick steps and sharp movements, but eventually she relaxed into it, spinning around the jedi padawan and moving in ways that sent adrenaline pulsing through her veins, giving her more energy as they danced on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I told you!” He yelled as another song came on, bowing formally and extending a hand. “May i have this dance?” Sabine snorted and pulled his hand, and the rest of him, to her.

**1.8K**

Music pounded in Sabine’s ears, vibrating through her core and making her heart pound. Ezra walked ahead of her, pulling her through the crowd by a hand. Sabine yelped and growled as a girl accidentally slapped her in the face as she jumped up and down frantically, screeching. 

Finally they made their way to the bar, sitting on a stool.

“Hey! Aren’t these places illegal?” She shouted over the music. Ezra grinned.

“Isn’t it our  _ job  _ to break the rules? Come on! Loosen up a little! You need to have a little fun once in a while!” Sabine glared at him.

“I know how to have fun!” Ezra raised an eyebrow and took a sip of the drink the bartender placed in front of him. “I do! I feel perfectly happy painting in my room!”

“Alone?”

“Yeah, so?”  Ezra shook his head and slid a glass over to her. 

“Come  _ on _ , Sabine!” he stepped off the stool as a new song came on and everyone started shrieking. “Do you trust me?”

Sabine stared into his eyes for a while, he stuck out a hand, giving her his signature grin. She rolled her eyes.  _ Why not _ . “I do.” She placed her hand into his and yelped as he pulled her into the crowd of teenage fun-seeking organisms. Underground clubs were highly illegal, so that’s why they attracted to much attention. The more dangerous, the better for some. Ezra stopped running as the found a space among the bodies dancing. 

He dipped and twisted around her, slipping his and into hers and pulling her towards him. “Ezra! I don’t think I-”

“Come on! It’s fun! Just dance!”

“I can’t!” Ezra stopped dancing and stared at her.

“ _ You _ , can’t dance? No way!” A grin spread over his face and he pulled her back to him. “Then I’ll have to show you!”

Sabine shrieked as he spun her in a circle and sliding outward, his hand still intertwined with his. Sabine had a hard time keeping up at first, all the quick steps and sharp movements, but eventually she relaxed into it, spinning around the jedi padawan and moving in ways that sent adrenaline pulsing through her veins, giving her more energy as they danced on. 

As the song came to a close, Sabine stopped moving, breathing heavily. Ezra looked a her, a wide smile on his face, mirroring hers as they both burst out laughing. “That was so much fun!”

“I told you!” He yelled as another song came on, bowing formally and extending a hand. “May i have this dance?” Sabine snorted and pulled his hand, and the rest of him, to her. 

“You are such a dork!” A beat began and Ezra stepped back, clapping his hands twice to the beat. 

“Thank you!” he yelled, sliding as he clapped, moving his whole body in beautiful usion. 

All at once Sabine recognized the song and her eyes widened as she immediately started moving in steps that had been all but imprinted into her mind, almost without thinking. Ezra paused and looked at her, as did a few others around them, noticing that, unlike all the others in the club, Sabine’s dance was all but improv. She smiled at the bewildered boy in front of her, pulling his hands and coaxing him into the dance. Ezra fumbled over his first few steps, then, a smirk gracing his features as he started his own dance, and they began to do a sort of a tango, advancing on one another until they were pushed back by the other person, until Ezra began to dance  _ with _ her rather than against her. She laughed as they spun and twisted around each other. 

 

Ezra gazed at Sabine as she danced, thinking that Sabine was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his short eighteen years. His eyes never left her, while she danced with expression, her face showing different emotions, looking at her feet, then at him, at the ceiling, then back at him. When she didn’t break her gaze, he blushed and was grateful for the low lighting to conceal it. 

Ezra felt himself leaning in, eyes pulling each other in like magnets. 

And that’s when the moment ended. 

Stormtroopers stormed the club, and shots rang out, splitting Ezra and Sabine up. 

She looked to her side to pull Ezra out of the club, but he was gone, split up in the rush. 

“Ezra!” She cried, knowing that it would be useless amongst the noise. 

She rushed around and pulled her blasters from her boots, glad she’d at least come somewhat prepared. She just hoped Ezra had brought his lightsaber.

She spun as she heard the familiar mechanical hum and shrieks from behind her. The green glow could be barely seen over heads, but it was there. 

Sabine ran towards it, leaping up onto a table as it fell, pushing off it and propelling herself onto the head of an alien, hopping off their head and jumping as high as she could, firing three shots at some troopers shooting at citizens, knocking them out. 

Sabine landed in a crouch next to Ezra, who grinned at her. “About time you showed up!” Sabine glared at him and they stood back to back, Ezra wielding his saber, deflecting shots, while Sabine shot at the bucketheads, nailing each and every one in the helmet, knocking them out cold. 

Just as she and Ezra seemed to be cornered in, Sabine eyed a way out, nudging Ezra, who nodded and looped an arm around her waist, blocking another shot as sabine looped her arms around his neck and shooting over his shoulder as he lept over their heads,landing on the other side of the line of fire. 

Ezra continued to sprint until he and Sabine were out of the club, before letting her down so they could run faster. Sabine twisted her torso to fire some more shots at the troopers following behind, Ezra retracted his lightsaber and pulled Sabine into an alleyway, standing next to her, the both of them pressing their backs into the wall as the squad ran past. 

Sicking her head out, Sabine huffed. “ _ Phew _ . That was close.” Ezra gave a short laugh. 

“Yeah.” He said, following her out of the alleyway as they made their way back to the ghost.

As they walked, Sabine tilted her head towards the jedi, smiling. “Hey, thanks. I had fun.” Ezr plastered fake shock on his face. 

“What?  _ You _ had fun?” Sabine laughed and punched his shoulder. 

“Seriously, thanks. I really appreciate it.” Ezra grinned and nudged her, putting on a fake snobby accent.

“I expect payment in dance lessons promptly.” Sabine snorted and rolled her eyes. 

“I can’t dance, remember?” Ezra’s eyes widened.

“Are you kidding me? You were awesome! That dance you did at the end, you have to show it to me! It was so cool!” Sabine laughed at his excitement. He suddenly stopped, looking serious. He raised a hand and spoke in a spooky voice. “You  _ will _ teach me to dance.” Sabine grinned but stood up straighter, playing along. 

“I  _ will _ teach you to dance.” She said, very seriously, her acting only spoiled by the smile on her face. 

As they neared the ghost, they laughed, Ezra gesturing wildly with his hands and making funny movements, while sabine make snarky comebacks and quips. 

This was all ruined by a shout. 

“Sabine! Ezra! Get in here right now!” Their smiles fell as they exchanged a worried glance and ran to the ship and up the ramp. As soon as they were inside, the ship closed and began to fly away. The pair made their way into the cockpit, not even bothering the change as they knew they were already caught. 

The ship blasted into hyperspace and Hera and Kanan swiveled around in their chairs to face them. Kanan gestured to their seats. “Please, have a seat.” They warily took their seats. 

Hera looked the two of them up and down. “Sabine, you’re looking nice. Did you two go on a date? A party? Is there anything the two of you want to tell us?”

Sabine blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “Ketsu lent me these.” She gestured to the clothes. Hera sighed. 

“Sabine, I don’t care about your clothes, I just want to know where you two snuck off to in the middle of the night.” 

Ezra sighed. “It was my idea. I wanted to show Sabine this place…” He trailed off. 

“Where?” Kanan spoke up. 

“At an underground nightclub.”

“AT A WHAT???” Kanan exclaimed, standing up. “Do you know how dangerous it is in those?”

“Actually, we do, Kanan.” Sabine snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’m nineteen, Ezra’s eighteen, we have to be trusted to make our own decisions. Okay, maybe it was dangerous, but we took care of the troopers, and I had  _ fun _ for the first time in a long time. If anything, it’s Ezra who should be given the praise, he made smart choices, it’s not like we drank, only water, a sip maybe, and all we did was dance, until the troopers stormed the place, but we took care of it! I don’t see what the big fuss is all about.” She huffed, sinking back into the padding of the chair. 

“The big fuss was that the Empire was right on your tails, you could have been captured, or killed.” Kanan sat back down, still obviously upset. Hera placed a hand on their shoulder. 

“At least next time, bring a few more weapons, and leave a note.” Ezra’s head shot up.

“Wait, seriously!” Hera nodded and ezra pumped a fist. “Yes!” He turned to the mandalorian and grinned. “Ha, you owe me ten credits!” Sabine shook her head, smiling.

“Actually, no, they still got pissed, so that cancels it all out!” Ezra stood and saluted Hera before turning to Sabine, backing towards the door. 

“Uh, uh. Alright, fine, but first one to the fresher gets warm water and 5 credits!” Sabine lept up and took after him. 

“Hey! Not fair! Ezra!” 

As the doors shut Hera smiled and chuckled, shaking her head. “Remember when we first met those two? They were so young.” 

Kanan smiled, his pale eyes looking at where he felt her presence. “So were we.” Hera smiled and leaned against him, letting herself melt into him as he wrapped his arms around her. 

With the war they fought, who knew what tomorrow held. But at that moment, Hera didn’t care, because everything was alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> So that sucked majorly.   
> Anyway, thoughts? Constructive criticism is appreciated!   
> xoxoxo,  
> ~Angie ;)


End file.
